


Dance for You

by nerdyscully (dalecooperscoffee)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: It's just smut guys, Lapdance, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That's all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalecooperscoffee/pseuds/nerdyscully
Summary: Gob reminisces about his days being a dancer with the Hot Cops, and Tony asks him to give him a hands-on demonstration of one of his dances. Things get frisky pretty quick.





	Dance for You

**Author's Note:**

> damn okay i haven't written smut in AGES, and i'm still pretty insecure when it comes to writing it. but me and a friend were talking about this and i couldn't get the idea out of my head so here it is. it was fun to write, i hope it's fun to read!

“Gob, why are you wearing those?” Tony asked, looking everywhere but Gob’s face. They were standing in the kitchen of Tony’s house, trying to find something to eat for lunch. It was mid-summer in California, and the heat was something they couldn’t seem to get away from. 

“What, these?” he looked down at his shorts, which were tight and barely reached the tops of his thighs. “It’s hot as hell, Tony, what else am I supposed to wear?” Gob leaned against the counter, enjoying how Tony’s eyes wandered. 

“Listen, I’m not complaining,” Tony said. “I’m just wondering where these came from.”

“I used to wear these when I worked with the Hot Cops,” he admitted, a crooked smile covering up any sheepishness that may have been there. “Haven’t pulled them out in a long time.”

“I like them,” he said, standing up on his toes to kiss Gob’s cheek. “Now what do you want for lunch?”

“Check the fridge,” Tony asked, and Gob was pretty sure Tony just wanted to look at his ass. Well, he could give him that. He searched through the fridge, bending over slowly while he looked for something they could cook together. 

“You wanna heat up that leftover pasta, babe?” Gob asked, looking over his shoulder. Tony was not being very subtle. “Babe, you okay?”

“Oh, um. Yeah. Pasta.”

He chuckled and dished out some pasta for both of them. “Why don’t you turn the radio on?” he asked, putting plates in the microwave. Tony turned on the radio to a pop station that Gob always teased him about listening to. He said it was very gay of him. “Oh my god,” Gob nearly dropped his plates. “I used to dance to this song.”

It was one of those sexy club songs from ages ago that always got a big response from the crowd whenever the Hot Cops danced to it. He saw Tony’s eyebrow quirk up. “Show me?” he asked. Gob set their plates down on the counter; lunch had been forgotten. 

“Sit down,” Gob instructed him. Tony sat down obediently, and Gob sauntered over to him. Gob swung his hips in perfect timing to the song. He peeled out of his v-neck, leaving him in only those tight shorts. Gob sat on Tony’s lap, noticing that he was already hard and trying not to beam with pride. He started to roll his hips slowly against Tony’s. “This is what you wanted, huh?”

Tony’s hips jerked up at the feeling of friction against his cock. “Yeah, this is how I want it,” he breathed. His hands gripped Gob’s hips, his thighs, his back--everywhere.

“No touching. Just let me make you feel good.”

Tony let out a frustrated whine, but let his hands fall to the sides as Gob’s hips starting moving in slow, languid circles. Gob could tell by the expression on Tony’s face that it was sweet torture to him.

Gob loved to tease. He loved when Tony was so worked up that he was out of breath and every touch made him moan Gob’s name. He loved to toy with Tony, because he knew the next night Tony would turn around and tease him until he came hard, sometimes more than once. They took turns being in control, giving and taking, but they always satisfied each other.

Tony kept his hands to himself, but he thrusted his hips up against Gob’s. “God, Gobie, you’re so good at this…I’m so fucking hard.”

“I need to kiss you,” Gob gasped, pressing his lips to Tony’s, sloppy and wet and hot. Gob moved down to kiss that one spot on his neck that sent shivers down Tony’s spine. After a few more moments of heated grinding, Gob slid off Tony’s lap, earning him another frown. 

“Oh, don’t be a baby.” he started unbuckling his belt, letting his shorts fall slowly to the ground. He was left in nothing but briefs that were as tight as those shorts. He saw Tony’s hands clench, his position shift in his chair. His cock was straining against the fabric of his pants. Gob bit his lip. He wanted to blow him so bad. He thought about teasing him for a little bit longer, but he was too tempted the more he saw Tony squirm in his chair.

He got on his knees, looking up at Tony with ‘fuck-me’ eyes that he used to use around the Hot Cops’ clients. Back then it was a show, but now it was real. He wanted Tony, all of him, more than anything in the world right now. 

Gob helped Tony slip out of his pants and underwear. He brushed over his cock just lightly and heard Tony hiss. “God,” he groaned, spreading his legs. “You’re so sexy. I always thought you were,” he admitted, taking Gob’s hands and kissing them.

Gob pulled his hands away reluctantly. “This is about you, babe. Let me take care of you.” His hands caressed Tony’s inner thighs, then were replaced by his lips and tongue. He touched every spot he knew was sensitive for Tony except his dick. 

When Tony started jerking his hips toward him, Gob took his cock in his hand, thumb rubbing along the tip lightly. Tony’s back arched and Gob’s name became a litany on his lips. Gob took his cock in his mouth, finally,  _ finally,  _ his tongue languidly stroking him.

He had gotten really good at giving head and it was probably his favorite thing to do to Tony. Hearing Tony moan his name, feeling Tony’s cock twitch in his mouth, tasting Tony. As someone who used to need all the focus to be on him during sex, Gob had become an incredibly giving lover. He kept his eyes locked on Tony’s as he slathered his tongue around the sensitive underside of his cock. 

“That’s it,” he groaned, placing his hands on Gob’s shoulders. “God, your mouth is so good. So hot.” Gob was reminded of another reason he loved blowing Tony--he was so  _ vocal. _ He praised him and rambled on about all the obscene things he wanted to do to him. Gob thought it was the hottest fucking thing. 

He kept circling his tongue over that one little spot, reaching up to cup Tony’s balls in his hand. He knew that it would make him go wild, and he got the exact reaction he was hoping for. “Fuck!” Tony exclaimed. “Gob, shit, Gob...I’m--” 

Gob moaned, hot around his cock, and then Tony was cumming in his mouth. His dirty talk had been reduced to just moaning Gob’s name as Gob continued to suck him until his orgasm ebbed. Gob swallowed, sitting back on his knees and looking back up at Tony. He wiped his mouth, slick and red with spit, and Tony looked as if he might faint. “God. That...that was amazing, Gobie.”

Gob stood up and kissed his lips. He couldn’t help but smile, feeling a bit arrogant and very accomplished. “I never gave a client a BJ. Just so you know. I just danced.”

“I know that,” Tony chuckled, “Does that make me special.”

“You’re always special,” Gob sat back on his lap, pecking his lips.

“God, I love you,” Tony squeezed Gob’s ass, making him gasp.

“I-I love you too,” he said, a dopy smile spreading across his face--that always happened when Tony said he loved him, no matter how much he said it. “Hey, I’d really love to cuddle and stuff, but um…” he looked between them, his cock pressing against the fabric of his briefs.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom?” Tony raised an eyebrow, smiling. 

“Absolutely,” Gob said, taking Tony’s hand and letting him lead him to their bedroom, his clothes still left in a pile on the kitchen floor.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments are appreciated! xoxox


End file.
